A Voice In The Crowd
by EmoLittleFangirl
Summary: This deserted band needs a new singer. When they finally find one, will a certain hot-tempered bassist find more than a vocalist? Rated M for language and scenes in later chapters. KuroFai.


**A Voice in the Crowd**

This story is my first that I'm actually publishing. I hope it's good.

Chappie Warnings: Umm...swearing (doesn't every KuroFai story have that?), suggestive thoughts, swearing?

"Damn it, we don't need a new singer **that **bad, do we?" The irritated bassist was getting really tired of their search. Two weeks ago, the band's lead singer decided to go solo, and the other three were left to either quit or find someone else. The band chose the latter, and wanted a new name for whatever new sound the different vocalist would bring them. Now, the bassist, drummer, and guitarist had only one problem: they had absolutely no idea where to find their new front man.

"This whole thing sucks. Syaoran decides to get all conceited and run off but WE'RE paying for it." Kurogane had been fuming for days. "We don't need anyone."

"Yes, Kurogane, we do. Stop complaining all the time, though. It makes me want to shove this drumstick—"

"Touya," Yukito gasped, "Don't talk like that to him! We're all dealing with this in different ways. Kurogane-san is just very . . . vocal about it." The shy guitarist was always playing the mediator, trying to break up the fights that had been so common lately. Although Touya was his... special friend, he was a good peacemaker, and willing to look at both sides of the argument. "Anyway... I think I have an idea. It's pretty old, but it may just work. Don't laugh, okay?"

"Yuki, if anything can make this man laugh right now," Touya said with a grim smile, gesturing towards Kurogane, "It would probably involve my pain... or death."

He grinned. "How about we try a karaoke contest down at the Nightmare Note? Lots of musicians and writers go down there and perform. Our new guy could be right in front of our noses. It's just a thought."

The room got quiet as the duo pondered on Yukito's idea. Kurogane was surprisingly the one to break the silence. "I think that's the way to go at this point. Touya, schedule it for next Saturday at around 6 o'clock. Let's see if we can't find ourselves a singer."

* * *

"What do you mean? Those glasses look cute on you!" Touya tweaked Yuki's nose, flirting. Yukito, of course, then blushed and grabbed his lover's hand.

"Excuse me, but I think we have more important things to deal with than your boyfriend's glasses. We're supposed to be choosing a new singer, here."

"Oh... sorry Kurogane. Do you like this one?"

"Hell no. This one's even worse than the last," Kurogane grumbled over the music.

"It's agreed. What do you think, Yuki?"

"He's the worst one yet."

Many singers had already done their "audition" and not many had stood out. Most were good, but not quite there. They needed someone unique and talented. There were about five people left, and the man singing now wasn't worth listening to at all, so Kurogane let his eyes wander. They weren't off of the man for long when his sight brought him to the next person in line that Kurogane was 83% sure was a woman. Only 83%: These days, you never can tell. The individual had shoulder length, well kept, gleaming blonde hair, and big blue eyes. With a slight build, their awkward posture was easily spotted, and though the person was trying to hide it, they were scared as crap. _Hot, too _Kurogane added in thought, still sure it was a woman that he was practically drooling over.

The man finished his terrifyingly horrible rendition of How to Save a Life, and everyone – announcers included – rejoiced. Now it was the blonde's turn, and Kurogane was on the edge of his seat.

"Ready to come on stage here is Fai D. Flourite!" The audience cheered.

"Someone's eager, eh?" Touya teased.

"Shut up, you ass," the musician growled back at him.

Yukito looked at Touya warningly, and then held the man's hand on his own knee, pulling him closer.

The blonde chose to sing Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. Why did he choose that damned song? Out of all of the amazing, perfect, voice flattering songs he could've chosen, he chose that?! The song was entirely too difficult for anyone to sing on pitch.

As the music started, Kurogane found himself wishing that this one was the one. He had no explanation, just a sure yearning for the person currently on the stage to be amazing; to blow their minds and end their search right then and there. Kurogane was in luck.

"Ooh baby don't you know I suffer? Ooh baby can you hear me moan?"

The angelic voice emanating from the beautiful figure onstage was the most pure, incredible sound that Kurogane had ever heard. He hit every note perfectly. Kurogane was so surprised by the miracle and his marvelous luck that he did not realize until after the fair-haired, delicate form was done singing that "it" was in fact a man.

_Oh crap. How was I supposed to know it was a dude? He looks like a girl. He's beautiful... _

"Kinomoto—" Kurogane started.

"Don't call me by my last name you asshole! What do you want?" The tall man asked, irritated. He was so touchy sometimes...

"Sorry, Touya. I was just wondering if we could ask this one to sing again. I think he might be the one."

Touya pondered for a moment. "Guess so. Did you have a song in mind?"

Kurogane thought of a song that could match the perfection of his voice. When one came to mind, he spoke without thinking. "Moment by Aiden. Good song, test him on the low notes."

Touya burst out laughing. "Yeah, right," he snickered, "you just want to hear those words from him."

Kurogane was extremely confused. What words was Touya talking about? The announcer told the blonde the song that was requested for him, and he smiled gently and nodded.

The music started, and the voice came again.

"I will wait for this moment when our lips collide, and almost stop the earth. You're in my arms tonight."

_Oh, shit, _Kurogane thought, _**those**__ words..._

Every time the chorus came around, Kurogane found his heart beating faster.

"Kurogane. Kurogane! **KUROGANE-SAN, YOU IDIOT, PAY ATTENTION!"**

The dark haired man was so far gone that Touya had to smack his arm before he came to.

"What the hell was that for? I'm trying to think and you just come up and slap me?"

Yukito giggled. "Looks like Kurogane has a cru-ush," he teased, holding the last word out for two syllables.

"No I don't. I was just thinking about my favorite. We should get the blonde. His voice is even better than Syaoran-kun's was."

"We already said that, oh smitten one." Touya loved bugging his band member, though Yukito had warned him many times that it might land him in a hospital. He knew that it was no exaggeration, but he just didn't care either.

"Wait just one second here... you think I'm fricking infatuated with a singer that I don't even know?!"

The other pair simply nodded and smiled before hugging again. Yukito nuzzled his head into Touya's neck, just above his shoulder.

"I'm leaving," Kurogane announced. "You two go ahead and make out, I don't care. I just need some damn sleep."

With that, Kurogane went home. Falling asleep was easy for once. It was once he fell asleep that things got a little strange.

He was sitting on the bench at Reishouteki Park with a blonde man. They seemed to be talking about normal things, just having a good time. Then, their talking stopped, and was replaced by fervent kissing. The blonde wrapped his arms around Kurogane, pulling him closer. Subconsciously, Kurogane realized that the blonde in his dream was Fai. Suddenly, the picture changed. In Kurogane's mind, there was a dark room. Candles were lit on either side, creating a dim glow. Azure pillows came into view, along with wine colored blankets. He noticed movement, seemingly coming from the lush looking bed. Two bodies loomed into view, tangled under the sheets. That's when he realized what he was seeing…

* * *

Review whether it's good or bad. Flames don't burn me, criticism helps, good reviews make me smile.


End file.
